


Pieces of Pie

by twinkletwinklelittlestar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkletwinklelittlestar/pseuds/twinkletwinklelittlestar
Summary: Jonghyun bakes.





	Pieces of Pie

He weighed the cream cheese.

Perfect. It was exactly 100 grams. 

He brags about it.

'you have to deduct the weight of the plate'

Oh. Really?

Okay. It's 1 gram.

He hyperfocuses on weighing that he doesnt see someone come in.

After getting exactly a hundred grams, he looked up to find the love of his life beaming at him.

He startles very visibly on camera but regains composure quite quickly, albeit obviously giddy. 

He didnt know Dongho would make it. Visiting each other's broadcasts have been their thing but he knew deadlines were tight for the upcoming album.

He feels himself get conscious. Always finding himself looking at that one person behind the camera. Smiling. 

Focus. He needs to get this right. He mixes the ingredients together, sets the temperature and the timer. Voila. 

He tries to communicate with loves while waiting for the pie. 

Finally, the oven dings. 

He takes out the pie and garnishes half with preserved fruit. The other half, he left bare. 

He cuts one slice of each side and gives the rest to the staff. 

He notices he forgot to sprinkle confectionary sugar and to attach the picture he painstakingly drew to the pie. 

Man, he really needs to stop feeling over his head when Dongho is around. 

He belatedly garnishes (dumps) sugar on both slices attaches his drawing and tadah! He tastes his work. Ha. At least he didnt mess up so much. 

He wraps the show up. Smoothly. Given the situation. An achievement, he notes. 

The cameras and the lights go down immediately. 

He goes over to his boyfriend. 

'Hi.'  
'Hi.'

A peck. 

A few of their staff groans. He glares at them. 

What?

The staff just shake their head in fake annoyance. 

'So. How is my first try at pie?:

'Crumbling?' Dongho laughs. 

'Hey!' he takes back dongho's plate. 

'kidding! It's good! I like it! Thank you, jonghyunah!' dongho takes back his plate stealing a cheek kiss on his way. 

'Really?' jonghyun cant help grinning. 

'Of course! Do you still have some of that coffee though?'

'Kang Dongho! You've had enough coffee for the day. I can tell'

'What. No! You know i can take 5 and be fine. I also need to go back to the studio after this. We might stay up all night again' Dongho pouts. 

'It cant be done tomorrow?' 

'No. We have practice and i have filmings.' dongho says, lips full of sugar but beaming. 

Jonghyun dusts the sugar off his boyfriend's lips before putting his head on Dongho's shoulder. He knows dongho is tired and he's sad that all he can do is this. Comfort him.

Dongho feels his boyfriend. 

'Hey. We're used to this arent we? We fought for this.'

'Yes, we are. Yes, we did. Just cant help it. I love you, Kang Dongho.'

'i love you too, Kim Jonghyun. Now, get up you crybaby. I'll drive you home.' 

'I thought you're going back to the studio?' he takes his boyfriend's hand. 

'What is bumzu hyung getting mad when i can spend some more time with you?' dongho intertwines their hands, ears burning.

'Did i put too much cheese in the pie?' jonghyun says, grinning. 

Dongho laughs his giant laugh. 'Nope. But i surely learned cheesy from you. '

**Author's Note:**

> Happy comeback season! The Table fighting!
> 
> As usual, please be kind. ❤️


End file.
